A Rediscovered Soul
by Haeron
Summary: My first fanfic! Hakuoh is just as cold as normal, but is there somebody who can melt the ice of his heart? Since I forgot to say, all the characters are older. Hakuoh 19, Shobu 17 etc. THIRD CHAPTER UP!
1. The Past

**A Rediscovered Soul **

By George (Haeron) 

Ch1. The Past… and a bit about the present. 

_"Is the device ready?" _

_"Yes, there are just a few minor bugs we need to iron out." _

_"Good. You know the punishment for failure, General." _

_"Of course, my lord." _

xcvvcxxcvvcxxcvvcxxcvvcx

Fire. Darkness. Water. Nature. Light. They are the forces that make up the very Earth we live on. They are in everything; they are the driving forces, the things that keep us alive every day. Fire gives us heat, and allows us to cook food. Darkness can be calming and hides from us that which we do not want to lay eyes upon. Water makes up more than three quarters of our body. Nature is the world around us, the trees and plants that give us pleasure, and, indeed, provides oxygen for us to live on. Light lets us see, it guides us through hard times.

There is an ancient game, as old as anyone can remember. Its name is Kaijudo. The art of battling with giant monsters. In this game, the ancients would summon monsters and fight each other with these monsters. These 'duels' as they were known, were fierce, and the loser would end up badly hurt, or, in most cases, dead. The monsters were all from their own 'civilisation'. There were five civilisations. Fire, Darkness, Water, Nature and Light.

Nowadays, however, this game is played for fun and enjoyment. It is played with cards, by people all over the world, old and young. Kaijudo is a forgotten art, lost in the ages. There are some, however, who practice it. They can summon the wonderful creatures even through these cards.

One such person, a young boy named Hakuoh was awakening.

xcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcv

A/N : Sorry it's so short! My first fanfic. And it's about Duel Masters. How sad am I, eh? Please review!


	2. The Beginning

_My second chapter, w00t!_

_Sakuya2: Thankj00!_

_Vampie Pyro: Thankj00 too!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters_

xcvxcvxcvxvcxvcxcvxcvxcvxcv

**A Rediscovered Soul**

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

_A young boy walks down a long, dark corridor with solid rock walls, each with a strange pattern running along one point, the same on all sides. The walls seem to resonate, making a strange noise, like words spoken in some unearthly tongue. This boy has flowing blue hair, and a smart white suit with a gold collar and buttons. His trousers are coloured the same way, as are his shoes. He has soft features, and beautiful blue eyes. The walls whisper…_

"_Hakuoh…" is what they say. Eventually the boy breaks out into a sprint, his legs propelling him along the corridor at speed. The walls twist and become deformed, becoming claw-like, reaching out to grab him. He trips on a crack in the floor. He screams,_

"_NO!" as the claws take him…_

"Ah!" he screamed, sitting bolt upright in a grand bed. Sweat droplets ran down the boy's face, falling and making tiny dark patches where they landed on the quilt. His waist-length blue hair was messed about. He wore a vest and casual trousers, his variation on 'bed-clothes'. He eventually falls back onto his pillow, realising it was all a horrid nightmare. His features are soft, easy to look at. He is the same boy as the one in the dream, just grown up. The boy in the dream was him when he was ten years old. Now he is seventeen.

This nightmare was not uncommon. It haunted him every night that he went to sleep, ever since _that day_. It had been the cause of many a sleepless night for him.

He lay in bed, eyes open, listening to the music of the Temple at night. The sound of the trees rustling about outside, the creak of a door occasionally blowing open, and then… a… groan? Hakuoh's eyes narrowed.

_Huh? That sounded almost human!_

He was about to leap out of bed to check, but then, he decided to let it slide. It was probably just a door swinging loudly.

A couple of hours later, Hakuoh opened his eyes, to see that sunlight was streaming in through the window. It lit up the whole room, not to mention it nearly blinded Hakuoh. He had to look away for a minute or so before his eyes adjusted. Throwing the covers off, he changed into his suit. Yes, the same one as in the dream. His hair had gone back to its normal state of tidiness.

As he opened the door, something happened. He stopped in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth trembling. He fell to his knees, panting hard. There was a bright flash, and then he stood up. Something had changed about him. His features had become hard, and angular. His eyes were no longer the blue gems they used to be. Now they were just ice blue, piercing. He seemed slightly taller. But it wasn't just his appearance that changed, oh no. His air seemed different. It seemed a lot harsher than normal. Almost… evil.

This was also not uncommon. Every morning, he would change into this. This was how people saw him nowadays. It had been this way ever since _that day_.

He walked down the corridors of the Temple, hard shoes making thumps against the stone floors. Odd runes lined the walls, in red, as opposed to the rest of the hall, which was grey and drab.

_Hmm… I think I'll practice._

The boy walked down to his private duelling chamber.

Inside, not much was different, except the furniture. It was the same stone walls, roof and floor. However, there were pillars in the corners, and a table in the middle, all made of stone, except the top. That was very high-tech. It was grey, with lights around the outside. Then there was a white line projected by lights from underneath the surface. Then another, exactly the same. On the far right of the first, and above, there was a glowing red rectangle, and a dark purple one next to it. Behind it, between the lines, were five blue boxes. It was blank behind the lines and in front. It was the same on both sides.

Hakuoh reached for something on his left hip. It was a metal box. It opened out from the top to reveal a deck. Taking it, he shuffled it and placed it on the rectangle that indicated where the deck goes. Then, he took the first five cards from his deck and lay them face down in the five blue spaces.

"Hologram up." He said, in a harsh voice, with a strange accent, a cross between English and American, but very posh.

Nothing happened.

"Hologram up!" he said more forcefully.

Nothing happened. Instead, a platform rose at the other end of the table, smoke from the mechanics shrouding it. After the mist cleared, there was another figure standing there. He was dressed in black. A black jacket, a black cape, black trousers and black shoes. He also had incredibly spiky hair that stuck out in front. His face looked almost mad.

"You're not my hologram…" Hakuoh said. Just then. He realised who he was talking to, and his eyes narrowed. "Ah, so you're Kyoshiro Kokujo. I've heard lots about you." Kokujo laughed.

"Yes, that would be me." He said, dark eyes matching a smirk on his face. Quick as a flash, Kokujo had deployed his shields and then, he shouted out, "Ikuzo!" Hakuoh was quite taken aback by this.

"So it's a duel you want, eh? Fine. I'll crush you like all the other weaklings. Koi." now, in front of both the duellists were five blue boxes of light. They both drew five cards from their decks. Hakuoh was going first.

This, however, would be no ordinary duel. This was Kaijudo. This wasn't just a silly game, this was real and dangerous.

A few turns later, Hakuoh had the upper hand. He had his favourite formation on the field. 'The White Terror'. Kokujo, however, only had a Bloody Squito and a Writhing Bone Ghoul. It was Kokujo's turn. Playing a card as mana, he tapped all his mana and then summoned a creature.

"I summon Trox, General of Destruction!" he shouted. A monster appeared behind him. It was orange, and had something like a mask on its face, and a very, very big axe. This monster was huge.

"Pathetic." Said Hakuoh, as he drew. A smile crept across his face. "Urth, Purifying Elemental, evolve into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits!" he shouted, placing a card on top of Urth. There was a humongous flash, and then, behind Hakuoh was an amazing monster. It was Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. It had yellow armour, with a blue trim, and looked like a machine. Its hands held two bright blue orbs. It towered behind Hakuoh. Turning the card sideways, he shouted out, "Alcadeias, IKE!" Alcadeias began to glow, before launching the orbs at light speed towards Kokujo.

"Feh. Bloody Squito, block the attack." Kokujo said with no worry. The deformed mosquito was instantly crushed by the attack.

Kokujo's turn. He drew. "You're finished, sempai." Placing a card on top of Trox, he said, "I evolve Trox into Ballom, Master of Death! He destroys all non-darkness creatures!" Hakuoh's monsters went to the graveyard. He didn't even flinch. "Now, Ballom, Ike! And Writhing Bone Ghoul!" three of Hakuoh's shields began to buzz, and then broke, sending three cards up into the air. Hakuoh caught them.

Hakuoh's turn. He drew a card. Playing a mana down, he held up a card. "I cast Glory Snow!" said Hakuoh. Two cards from the top of his deck flew into his mana zone. "Now I summon two Sarius, Vizier of Suppressions, and Re Bil, Seeker of Archery!" he shouted out, playing the three cards down.

_That should buy me some time._

Kokujo's turn. He drew, and played that card into his mana zone.

"Ballom, Ike!" he cried. Hakuoh tapped one Sarius. It went to the graveyard. Hakuoh had two shields left, Kokujo had three.

Hakuoh's turn. He drew. Playing a card as mana, he summoned a creature.

"I summon Syrius, Firmament Elemental. Re Bil, Ike." Two of Kokujo's shields flew into the air.

Kokujo's turn. He drew a card, and played it as mana. Ballom, Master of Death, Ike! Ready to lose your monster, fool?" Kokujo taunted, tapping Ballom to show it was attacking.

"No. Syrius, block the attack." There was a flash, and then Ballom flew into Kokujo's graveyard.

"What? But they had the same power!" shouted Kokujo, amazed.

"You should know, Kyoshiro, that Re Bil powers up all Light creatures by two thousand power, giving my Syrius fourteen thousand. That's more than enough to block your attack." Kokujo was thunderstruck. He had lost.

Hakuoh drew a card.

"Re Bil, Ike." Kokujo's last shield flew into the air. "Syrius, todomeda!" he shouted. The monster put its hands in the air, and began to charge. A ball of light appeared, and he fired it straight at Kokujo. It hit him full on. He was lifted up into the air, the power cutting him all over. He screamed in pain, and then, with a blinding flash, was gone.

Hakuoh panted.

"That was pretty hard…" he gasped. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_Hakuoh… Thankyou… hah… HAHAHAH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE UNLEASHED, YOU FOOL!?_

it shrieked into his mind.

He then felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside, as if every fibre of his human body was being stripped from his skeleton. His mind burnt like it was being burned on a stake He fell to his knees, and then fainted.

A couple of hours later, he woke up. There was a screaming noise in the room piercing straight down to his soul, and light shining everywhere. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock. What he saw now would change his life forever…

xcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcv

_I re-did it, just the ending. It all seemed a bit rushed._

_Hope you like it! Please R&R!_


	3. The Others

_Well, here's Chapter 3._

_sweetsayuka: Thanks, I appreciate your comments_

_CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: No, this is not going to be yaoi. It's straight._

_Luciado: Pw33z, stop crying, I've updated._

xcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcv

**A Rediscovered Soul**

Chapter 3

The Others

Mimi was late. Late for a date. Late for a date with Shobu Kirifuda. She was worried that he'd leave before she got there. How had she forgotten? Oh yeah, that's right. She was looking for something to wear.

Mimi ran down the path leading to the restaurant, panting hard. The smart shoes that the 17-year old wore made sharp scrapes against the pavement. She shoved past a busy crowd of commuters waiting to board a bus, and kept on running. She shoved past another group and ran onto the road, completely focused on running.

All she heard was somebody shouting "STOP!" before she turned and froze. Two bright lights, then complete darkness.

All the while, Shobu was waiting at the restaurant, stirring his coffee with a stainless steel spoon, holding his chin with his other hand. His black spiky hair ruffled slightly as the door opened. He looked up hopefully, only to see it was some random person, at which he looked at his coffee. He slammed his fist down on the table, and cursed quietly, making the other people inside stare at him disapprovingly. Suddenly, he heard someone next to him say something about a purple-haired girl being knocked down by a car near the diner.

Shobu gasped. He leapt up from his table and raced out of the door.

Saiyuki and Rakudah , 17 and 16 respectively, were sitting in Saiyuki's living room playing Duel Masters, not Kaijudo, just a casual game. Rakudah was wearing something better than he used to, baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt. Saiyuki hadn't changed her style much. Suddenly, Rakudah's mobile phone started ringing. Removing it from his pocket, he saw it was from Shobu. Putting it to his ear, he listened to the voice on the other end, and then went pale. Putting it back slowly, he turned to Saiyuki.

"What's… wrong?" she asked.

"It's Mimi… she's… she got hit by a car and she's in a terrible state." he said quietly. Saiyuki screamed quietly. Saiyuki jumped up at something near light speed and they were soon both in her car, almost as quickly at the hospital. Shobu was already there, in the waiting room, pacing up and down, eyes red with tears.

"Shobu, we're-"Saiyuki started, before Shobu turned to face them. He didn't say anything. "I'm sure she'll be-"she tried to say again. Eventually she and Rakudah sat down.

A doctor came out of the room. They all turned to look at him.

"H-how is she? Is she all right? Oh, please tell me she's alright?" said Shobu, in a voice thick with worry and sadness. The doctor looked grim.

"Well, she's still in a coma, but her heart rate is getting more regular."

Shobu almost fainted with relief, but he knew that there was still a worry. "You can visit her if you wish." the doctor added. The three teens were through the door before the doctor could even tell them when to leave.

The girl was there. She was still wearing the same red satin dress she was taking to the diner. Her purple hair was underneath her. She was surrounded by bleeping machines, her arms covered with tubes and her mouth covered with a breathing mask. Her eyes were closed. Shobu knelt down next to the bed, out his face on the covers and cried. Just cried. Saiyuki and Rakudah nodded to each other, and left the room. They were waiting for almost three hours before Shobu came out. He sat on a chair and fell asleep.

After a while, something happened. Something strange. There was a strange noise from the loudspeaker, like a loud, shrill scream. Saiyuki and Rakudah fainted when they heard it. Then they and Shobu had a shared dream.

The hospital was in flames, the walls covered in fire, spitting out white hot sparks which lit more places on fire. Every person in the hospital was dead. Mimi wasn't there. The three teens ran outside, where everything was normal. Except that there was a huge shadow over the white building. They all looked up. There was a monster there. A monster from the Duel Masters game. Immortal Baron Vorg. It was breathing fire over the hospital, as if it were trying to get something inside there. But then, it stopped. There was a brilliant light flying towards it, and the monster was backing away, screaming. As the crystal approached, the monster melted into liquid and disappeared. Mimi then approached and kissed Shobu on the cheek, then fainted, falling to the ground and disappearing. Thousands of monsters appeared all around, all breathing or blasting fire onto the hospital and the surrounding area. The teens seemed to be in a dome of protection of some sort, all the fire just rolled off to the side of them. For each and every monster, a crystal appeared, making them all melt and disappear into a puddle of purple liquid. When the final one fell, there was a huge flash, and a huge crystal appeared in the sky above the teens. This then shattered, with a ear-splitting smash, and all the teens woke up with a huge bang. They were all sweating profusely. Each looked at the other.

"What was that?" asked Saiyuki. The others just shook their heads. Suddenly, they noticed something in the corner. A spark, flying as if from nowhere, and a crash from outside…

xcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxvxcvxcv

_Wow, did I just update this? My God…anyway, please R+R, really hope you like it._


End file.
